PEANUTS: The Next ChapterEpisode 11: DID-Blackout! (Part 2)
by HPDrummerman
Summary: In the final chapter of the "Descent Into Darkness" story arc, after saving Mamba (Lucy) from Anaconda shooting her, Python's life hangs in the balance. We also get a side story about Python's life in Detroit before she moved to Sparkyville. Also Sally puts her plans to "get Linus back" into action. Lucy also abandons the "Mamba" handle and leaves the Serpent Sisters.
1. Chapter 0

Episode 11: Descent Into Darkness-Blackout! (Part 2)

 **CHAPTER 0: RECAP**

Previously on _PEANUTS: The Next Chapter…_

MAMBA (LUCY): "Can you believe that we're teaming with the Spiders, Py? You know it's serious when we team with the rivals."

PYTHON: "I know, Mamba. And only three days away from meeting them."

* * *

SALLY: "I just found out that Linus was with another girl at the theater on Christmas."

FRIEDA: "She's lost it, Charlie Brown."

CHARLIE BROWN: "I know. And I hope Linus watches himself. Sally went from innocent crush to outright obsession to now borderline stalker."

* * *

SALLY: ( _to Snoopy_ ) "I need your help. I need you to spy on Linus. See if he's with another girl. If he is, report back to me and I'll take over from there."

* * *

LINUS: "I AM NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO! And it's true! Eudora and I are in fact dating! Maybe now you will get it through that thick skull of yours that we were NEVER an item!"

SALLY: "You…. and… her?"

* * *

CHARLIE BROWN: "You understand I was upset at the time because you got Snoopy involved in your scheme. I was angrier about that than the act itself."

MAMBA: "I understand, Charlie Brown. And I wanted ever since to apologize to you about my actions that day. I wish I could take it back, but I know I can't. All I can say is I hope you can forgive me. I'm so sorry."

CHARLIE BROWN: "Well, Lucy, I'm ready for all of this Homecoming drama to end. And I think it's time for all of us to heal our friendship. And I'm willing to forgive you for everything."

MAMBA: "You probably know by now that I've joined the Serpent Sisters." "Well we're supposed to meet with this new forming gang tomorrow, and we're teaming up with a rival gang in case they try something funny. I just have this feeling of impending doom."

CHARLIE BROWN: "I'd be careful, Lucy. No telling what this new gang will do."

* * *

SALLY: "Well, big brother, yesterday I was thinking, remember how I told you Eudora could charm your socks off?"

CHARLIE BROWN: "Yeah?"

SALLY: "Well that's what happened to Linus! He was blinded by her charms, so naturally he fell for her."

CHARLIE BROWN: "Linus actually loves Eudora, and she loves him! What you are talking about is trying to split them up! I know you're upset that they got together, but to interfere with their relationship, that's going too far, Sally!"

SALLY: "Linus is meant to be with me, whether he likes it or not. Plain and simple."

CHARLIE BROWN: ( _to Snoopy_ ) "Snoopy, I think Sally's finally flipped!"

* * *

VIOLET: ( _to Patty_ ) "Lucy was right. I am a snob. I look down on folks who don't have as much as I do, and I'm mean towards people, too." "Maybe WE are the ones who are insecure and making someone else miserable will cure us of our misery."

* * *

5: "The Serpent Sisters and the Spiders are allegedly teaming up. There's rumors going around that there's a new gang forming called the Lizard Ladies."

EVERYONE: "THE LIZARD LADIES?!"

5: "Yeah, and a big confrontation is about to happen in a couple of hours at Sam's Auto Salvage Yard on the rough side of town."

* * *

TARANTULA: "All right Serpents and Spiders, that's far enough!" "We are all about terror and mayhem! And you thought those girls in the Spiders left because they wanted out of the gang life, when in actuality they joined up with THIS gang!"

* * *

COBRA: ( _after Anaconda pointed a gun at her_ ) "Anaconda, why? Why did you join up with this rogue gang?!"

TARANTULA: "Simply put, she felt like she was being pushed out in favor of your new girl there." ( _Tarantula pointed at Mamba_ ) "She felt like you were grooming her to take her place."

* * *

( _The Lizard Ladies open fire upon the Serpent Sisters and the Spiders. Mamba and Python takes refuge in the office, while Cobra and Rattler hide in an old car_ )

* * *

( _Anaconda aims her gun at Mamba. Python notices it_ )

PYTHON: "MAMBA, LOOK OUT!" ( _Python shoves Mamba out of the way. One shot is fired and everyone hits the ground_ )

RATTLER: "PYTHON!"

CHARLIE BROWN: "GOOD GRIEF!"

( _Python is lying motionless on the ground_ )

PYTHON: "R-r-remember t-t-the jewelry b-b-b-box…."

* * *

And NOW the conclusion of the "Decent Into Darkness" story arc!

 **UP NEXT: BACK STORY**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: CODE RED!**

 _ **DETROIT, MICHIGAN**_

 _ **FOUR YEARS AGO**_

 _In a rough area in Detroit, where there were projects all around, a 7 year old Margaux Holt sat on the stoop of her townhouse. She was playing with her dolls when she heard a sound like someone crying. She went to investigate where the sound was coming from. Just on the side of her stairway sat an even younger girl crying. Margaux looked in on the girl._

 _"Excuse me," she said. "Why are you crying, little girl?"_

 _"Nobody wants to play with me because they think I'm a baby!" said the girl through racking sobs._

 _"I'll play with you," said Margaux._

 _"Y-y-you will?" asked the girl now wiping her eyes._

 _"Sure," Margaux replied. "I know how mean kids can be. I would like to play with you. My name is Margaux. What's yours?"_

 _"I'm Joslyn," said the girl._

 _"Well it's nice to meet you, Joslyn. You're not from around here, are ya?"_

 _"No," Joslyn replied. "I'm originally from Lansing, the capitol of Michigan."_

 _"Well, Joslyn, I can introduce you to some great guys. They will play with you as well. If anyone's a friend of Margaux Holt, they're a friend of theirs as well." And young Margaux took her new friend Joslyn to meet her friends._

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

Snoopy pulled his limo into the emergency entrance of the hospital. Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, Eudora, Peppermint Patty, Franco, Marcie, and Hans all got out. Snoopy went to park the limo and join them (in disguise because dogs weren't allowed in the hospital). At that moment, Mamba, Cobra, and Rattler, who had arrived minutes earlier with the ambulance, went to greet them.

"So what's happening now?" asked Peppermint Patty.

"They took her into surgery," said Cobra. "They were doing emergency life-saving procedures on the way here."

"We don't know what's happening now," added Rattler.

"This is all my fault," said Mamba, meekly. "That bullet was meant for me, and Python had to save me and get hit herself."

"Lucille, it's not your fault!" assured Patty.

"She's right, Mamba," said Cobra. "Anaconda had it out for you, and Python shoved you out of the way. You would have done the same for any one of us."

"If Python didn't push you out of the way, that could be you struggling to stay alive now, Lucy!" said Linus. "She saved your life!"

"The police want to talk to all of us right now," said Charlie Brown. "I think they want to get our statements on what happened tonight."

"Just what I didn't want," griped Rattler. "The fuzz!"

"Well we need to come clean, Rattler," said Cobra. "We could've been wounded ourselves, or worse."

"That could have been me," said Mamba. "THAT COULD HAVE BEEN ME!" She started crying again. Frieda came over and comforted her. The rest went toward the police so they could get their statements.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: THE WAITING GAME**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: AS WE WAIT…**

 _ **DETROIT, MICHIGAN**_

 _ **TWO YEARS AGO**_

 _A 9 year old Margaux came home one day to her mother standing in the doorway looking serious. She thought that she was in trouble because her mother wasn't smiling. She didn't look upset or angry, but there was no telling. She told Margaux to join her in the den. And she complied. Then her mother started to tell her something very important._

 _The next day, a sad-looking Margaux came outside and sat on the stoop of her townhouse. Joslyn came walking by and saw that her friend was sad. She said to her, "Margaux, what's the matter?"_

 _"I got some sad news, Jos," said Margaux. "Mom said we need to move away in a couple of months."_

 _"Move away?!" cried Joslyn. "But why?"_

 _"She said the neighborhood was getting way too dangerous," Margaux said sadly. "And we will be moving to her old town."_

 _"Where is that?" asked Joslyn._

 _"Some town called Sparkyville, or something like that. We will be moving in with my grandparents until she finds an apartment."_

 _"Oh Margaux, that means I'll never see you again!" Joslyn started crying and Margaux hugged her._

 _"Don't cry, Jos," said Margaux, holding back tears herself. "I promise you I will write to you and call you when I can. We will remain in touch. And maybe your mother can arrange it so you can visit us once we get settled."_

 _"You mean it?"_

 _"Absolutely! You're my bestest friend!"_

 _"Oh thank you, Margaux!" Joslyn hugged Margaux. Margaux was for certain they would remain friends after she moved._

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

Peppermint Patty and Franco walked outside of the hospital. She had a sports drink that she had gotten from one of the vending machines, and Franco had a cola. They decided that they needed a break from the drama and chaos that was happening at the moment. Besides that, they wouldn't know about Python's condition for a while.

"I can't believe that girl got shot," said Patty. "And it was intended for Lucille, too. I wonder what would have happened if it had hit her instead of the other girl."

"Don't think about that, fraulein!" said Franco. "Lucy is safe now, and we need to get rest."

"I don't think I can rest, Franco," said Patty. "That could have been any one of us that got hit. We were lucky, but the girl is not so lucky. Now HER life hangs in the balance."

"It will be okay, Patricia," assured Franco. They watched the winter night sky as the stars twinkled bright that night.

Back inside, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Linus, and Eudora were trying to calm Mamba down. She was still overcome with guilt over the fact that Python saved her life. She felt guilty because Python possibly sacrificed her life to save Mamba's.

Finally, Mamba said, "Guys, I've come to a decision."

"What?" asked Charlie Brown.

"I decided that if Python lives or dies, I'm done with the gang lifestyle," she said. "In fact, I am abandoning the 'Mamba' name and going back to being just Lucy Van Pelt. I see how dangerous it is now. I was almost killed tonight. And by someone who I thought had my back in the Serpents. I'll tell the other girls later tonight."

"Well I, for one, am glad to hear that," said Linus. "Sometimes you may be a pain, but I never want anything bad to happen to you, Lucy."

"Me too," agreed Charlie Brown. At that moment, Cobra and Rattler walked in and joined the rest. They were done with the police and wanted to update everyone on what was happening.

"Well we're not getting charged with anything because we didn't have weapons," said Cobra. "And the auto salvage yard belonged to the father of one of the Lizard Ladies so we technically weren't trespassing since we were 'invited'."

"I guess that's a relief," said Lucy. "There's something you girls need to hear."

"What's that?" asked Cobra.

"I'm leaving the Serpent Sisters," Lucy began. "I'm forever in debt to you guys for being there for me during my dark times, but after what happened tonight, I don't think I could deal with that again. I got lucky this time, but what if I'm not again?"

"I understand, Lucy," said Cobra. "Sometimes you gotta take a step back from this lifestyle. But know if you need anything at all, you can still call me."

"Me too," added Rattler.

"Thanks, girls," said Lucy.

"Anyone knows what's happening with Python now?" asked Linus.

"We were busy with the police, we didn't hear of any new news," said Cobra.

"We haven't heard anything, either," Charlie Brown replied.

"I guess we just wait and see what happens," added Frieda. And the kids sat down and waited for the doctor to come out with any kind of news. At that moment, Snoopy walked in dressed as a doctor.

"There goes the world-famous physician on his way to check out his patients," narrated Charlie Brown.

"Does the physician take the temperature of the patients or check their pulses, Charlie Brown?" asked Linus.

"No," said Charlie Brown. "He just takes the food they don't eat for himself!" And Snoopy emerged with a tray piled high with food. He walked toward the lounge to eat. The kids just watched in disbelief that a dog was about to eat more than his own body weight. And they continued to wait for a statement from the doctor.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: WE LOOK IN ON SALLY AND RERUN**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: SALLY PLOTS AND SCHEMES WHILE RERUN PLANS A HOUSE IN THE TREES**

 _ **DETROIT, MICHIGAN**_

 _ **THE DAY OF THE MOVE**_

 _Margaux and her mother got ready to move to Sparkyville, her mother's home town. Joslyn was there to see them off. She was sad that her best friend was moving away but was hopeful because Margaux promised to keep in touch and to at least call every month. Before they left, Joslyn had a gift for Margaux._

 _"Margaux," she began, "before you leave, I want you to have this." She handed Margaux a jewelry box. She continued, "Inside this box is one of my most precious items. I want you to keep it as a reminder of our friendship."_

 _"That is so thoughtful of you, Jos," said Margaux. "Thank you and I will treasure it." The two friends hugged each other. Margaux's mother said it was time to go, and she hopped in the van._

 _"Remember, Joslyn," she said before leaving, "I will write to you and call you each month!" And they left for Sparkyville to begin a new life._

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

At the Van Pelt's house, Sally agreed to stay with Rerun while the rest of them were at the hospital. Though she made Charlie Brown promise to help her with her homework for a week. Also she was told not to tell Rerun about Margaux (Python) getting shot, so not to upset him in case she recovered. While she watched TV with Rerun, her mind was on Linus and Eudora, and how to split them up so she would have Linus for herself.

"Hey Rerun," Sally began, "does Linus and Eudora get along well?"

"Yeah I guess so," said Rerun, confused. "I know Linus wanted to ask her out for the longest time."

"I see. So they're pretty tight then, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Anyway, I've been busy planning my treehouse."

"A treehouse?"

"Yeah, take a look." Rerun showed Sally his plans for his treehouse. "This is what I got planned."

Sally took a look at the treehouse plans. "Actually these are pretty good, Rerun."

"Thanks. I'm hoping that Margaux will help out as well as Lucy and Linus." Sally kept quiet about the situation going on at the hospital. She didn't want to worry Rerun. If anything happened, she and Charlie Brown agreed to let Linus and Lucy talk to Rerun. "Anyway, I plan on inviting everyone when it's finished."

"That's sounds like a good idea," said Sally. She hoped that she would "be reunited" with her Sweet Babboo by that time.

Sometime later at the hospital, Marcie and Hans went down to the cafeteria to grab a bite to eat as they waited for the doctor to come back. While the kids outside of the Serpent Sisters were handling things okay, they were more calm and collected about the situation. Marcie and Hans knew it could be a grim bit of circumstances when it came to Python.

"Charles said that the doctor hasn't been back yet," said Marcie.

"Maybe they try to save life of girl," said Hans.

"More than likely," agreed Marcie. "I am a bit concerned about Lucille, though. She was the target of that bullet, but her friend pushed her out of the way and got hit instead. She was rambling about how it was her fault."

"Maybe she feels guilty," said Hans.

"I think so, too. Maybe I'll suggest possibly getting some counselling after all of this is done." And Marcie and Hans ate their meal while waiting for any word on Python's prognosis.

Elsewhere in the hospital, Lucy and Frieda were sitting in the waiting room. Charlie Brown and Linus went to get something to drink. Lucy was rocking back and forth. She was filled with worry, guilt, and anger all at once. Worry for Python because of her getting shot, guilt because SHE was the original target, and anger because Anaconda tried to kill her in the first place.

"That should have been me, Frieda," said Lucy, meekly. "I was supposed to get that bullet, not Python."

"You got to stop beating yourself up over this, Lucy," said Frieda, consoling Lucy. "You can't change what happened. You were the lucky one. She may have figured that your life was more precious than her own. All we can do now is wait to see what the doctor says."

They saw a frantic woman run by heading for the nurse's desk. "Who was that?" Frieda wondered.

"That's her mother," said Lucy, quietly. "I called her after we got here to let her know what happened. I saw her earlier, as well. She didn't blame me for her daughter getting shot. When I told her she pushed me out of the way, she said that was always something she would do for anyone."

Lucy and Frieda continued to wait. Charlie Brown and Linus returned with some drinks for the girls. They sat and waited with them. It shouldn't be much longer they all thought to themselves.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: WHAT HAPPENED TO TARANTULA AND ANACONDA?**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: INTERROGATION**

 _ **SPARKYVILLE, USA**_

 _ **1 YEAR EARLIER**_

 _Margaux started going to Birchwood Elementary School. Right away she noticed that some of the kids were nice, most others, not too much. She spotted a round-headed kid lamenting about a redhead girl moving away with another kid holding a blue blanket. She listened in._

 _"Linus, I cannot believe the little red-haired girl moved away. I never even got the chance to tell her how I felt about her."_

 _"Don't worry, Charlie Brown," said Linus. "I'm sure there's someone for you out there. Anyway, how's Peppermint Patty and Marcie doing in Germany?"_

 _"They're doing fine," said Charlie Brown. "They seem to be enjoying themselves on that Foreign Exchange they volunteered for."_

 _As the boys walked away, she also noticed a curly red-haired girl looking in the distance. "There is someone who likes you, Charlie Brown," she sighed._

 _"Almost like a soap opera," Margaux thought to herself. As she walked to her locker, she was stopped by a girl with black hair in a pony-tail. She had her sandy blond-haired friend with her._

 _"Well hello there," she said, seemingly nice. "You must be the new girl we've heard about. What's your name?"_

 _"Margaux Holt."_

 _"Hello, Margie," the girl said. "My name is Violet Gray. And this is my bestie, Patty Swanson."_

 _"Nice to meet you two."_

 _"So where do you come from, Margie?" asked Violet._

 _"Detroit, Michigan."_

 _"Oh my goodness!" Violet gasped. "Did you live in the inner city with all the other ghetto trash, hmm?"_

 _"Excuse me," Margaux said, getting more upset._

 _"There are four things that come out of Detroit," snickered Violet. "Automobiles, The Sound of Motown, The Redwings, and Ghetto Trash, like yourself!" Patty snickered along with Violet._

 _"My mother's originally from here, Ms. Gray!" said an angry Margaux._

 _"Well, 'Detroit', your mother MAY be from here, but you were conceived in the cesspool that is Detroit! Tell me, is your dad from here as well?"_

 _"I don't know who my father is." Margaux was now on the verge of tears._

 _"Wow! Hear that, Patty? 'Detroit' is a latchkey kid! I'd tell you that my dad is a better bowler than your dad, but we don't even know who your dad is! Anyway, I'm getting bored with you, 'Detroit'. My suggestion: go back to the Motor City. It's where ghetto trash belong anyway!" And Violet and Patty left. Margaux ran away, crying. Charlie Brown and Linus watched the entire scene._

 _"Looks like the Snob Squad tore into the new girl," said an angry Linus._

 _"Yeah," said Charlie Brown, equally angry. "I'm used to them getting at me, but she's not used to their kind of abuse. I wonder if those girls even have any shred of kindness in them."_

 _"Patty, maybe a little," suggested Linus, "but Violet, don't count on it!"_

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

 _ **SPARKYVILLE POLICE DEPARTMENT**_

Tarantula and Anaconda waited in separate interrogation rooms. Anaconda was calm, but Tarantula was convulsing and getting more and more irritable. The police officers finally was ready to talk to them. Anaconda, being mute, would write her statement, while Tarantula went off on rambling tangents. Even though she was on the outs with the Serpent Sisters, Anaconda did not retaliate against them by revealing that they were involved with the school vandalism or egging some of the houses. She also admitted to shooting Python, and saying another girl (Lucy) was her target. The police would say depending on if Python lived or died is what she would be charged with. She was going to be charged with attempted murder in the case of Lucy. But because she was a juvenile, she may just spend her time at a juvenile detention center. In the case of Tarantula, they say that she was extremely unstable and a danger to herself and others. She was brought to Sparkyville Mental Institution.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: PYTHON'S FATE**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: PROGNOSIS**

 _ **SPARKYVILLE, USA**_

 _ **OUTSKIRTS OF TOWN**_

 _Margaux was walking alone, moping around because she hadn't made any friends at Birchwood or in all of Sparkyville as of yet. Then she noticed three girls coming towards her. One was a Latina girl about average height, the other was a blond-haired overweight girl who looked calm and collected, and the third was the smallest but seem to have the biggest chip on her shoulder. Margaux was cautious._

 _"Hello," said the Latina girl._

 _"Oh hello," Margaux responded._

 _"You must be new to these parts," said the Latina._

 _"Yeah, I am. Only been her a few months."_

 _"Why are we wasting our time with this girl?" complained the short girl. "We've got important business to do!"_

 _"In a minute, Rattler!" said the Latina._

 _"Rattler?" asked Margaux._

 _"That's right, darling," said the Latina. "We are known as the Serpent Sisters. The little one is Rattler, this girl is Anaconda, and I am known as Cobra, the leader."_

 _"The Serpent Sisters?"_

 _"That's right. And if you are looking to join, here's my number." Cobra handed Margaux a number. "You don't have to give us an answer now, but do it in a few days."_

 _"Okay…" And the girls went about their business. Margaux looked at the number and then smiled. She may have found an out from the torment of the kids at Birchwood._

 _ **PRESENT DAY**_

Charlie Brown, Frieda, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Franco, Hans, Linus, and Eudora were all back with Lucy, Cobra, and Rattler. Also Margaux's mother joined them in waiting. The doctor hadn't come to see them and tell them her status.

"How long is this going to take?" asked an impatient Rattler.

"Keep cool, Rattler," said Cobra. "I'm sure the doctor will be out soon."

"He better be," said Peppermint Patty. "All of this waiting is getting to be really boring!"

"Just relax, sir," said Marcie.

"What time is it, Linus?" asked Charlie Brown.

"12:30 in the morning," said Linus.

"12:30?!" said Charlie Brown. "Good grief, we've never stayed up this late, unless it was a sleepover."

At that moment the doctor came out to see Margaux's mother. She, surrounded by the kids, went to hear what the doctor had to say. Margaux Holt had died at 12:15 AM from bleeding to death. They tried to stop the bleeding from the wound, but it severed a major artery. Lucy started crying again, as did Rattler and Cobra. Charlie Brown hugged Frieda, who also started crying. Linus and Eudora comforted Lucy, and joined in her grief. Patty and Franco hugged each other, as did Marcie and Hans. Margaux's mother sat down and wept for her daughter. The doctor said he would call the police and notify them about the death.

When news got to the police about Margaux's death, Anaconda was charged with involuntary manslaughter, in addition to her attempted murder charge. Tarantula was not charge with anything because of her psychosis. She would be found not guilty by reason of insanity. Anaconda, now ashamed of what she did, wept over the death of her former Serpent Sister. She wrote on a piece of paper simply:

 _I'm sorry, Python._

After they left the hospital, a tired Linus and Lucy came in to their house. Sally ran to both of them and asked, "Well, how is she?"

"She didn't make it, Sally," Linus said, sadly. Lucy just sniffled a bit.

"Oh no," said Sally. "I'm so sorry. Will you need me to keep you company at all, Linus?"

"No," said Linus. "I'll be fine. It's Lucy who will need the comforting. Plus we'll need to tell Rerun."

"Okay, goodnight." And Sally left. Linus and Lucy slowly walked to Rerun's room. He was sound asleep.

"What are we going to tell him, Linus?" asked Lucy. "He wanted Python to help with his treehouse."

"I know," said Linus. "But we have to tell him. It's going to hurt, but he needs to know." And the older Van Pelt siblings looked at their baby brother pondering how to tell him that one of his favorite people was gone.

 **NEXT CHAPTER: ASHES TO ASHES…**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: MARGAUX HOLT, TO REMEMBER…**

 _How do I say goodbye to what we had?_

 _The good times that made us laugh, outweighed the bad._

 _I thought we'd get to see forever, but forever has blown away._

 _It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

 _I don't know where this road is gonna lead to._

 _All I know is where we've been and what we've been through._

 _If it gets me to tomorrow, I hope it's worth all the pain._

 _It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

 _And I'll take with me the memories to be my sunshine after the rain._

 _It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

A few days later, the funeral for Margaux "Python" Holt commenced. Her family was there, as was most of the school, as well as some of Peppermint Patty's classmates, out of respect. It was a sad day for all. Lucy hadn't uttered a word during the service, but she shed a few tears during the service. When they got to the cemetery, all of the kids lined up to place white roses on her casket. White roses were her favorite flower. Snoopy, dressed in a military-style uniform, along with Woodstock and his bird friends who were dress similar, was first. After he placed his rose, Snoopy gave a salute as did the birds and they walked away. Charlie Brown and Frieda were next, then Peppermint Patty and Franco, Marcie and Hans, Linus and Eudora, Franklin and Melanie, Sally, Pig Pen, and Patty and Ox. When Violet and Shermy came up to place their roses, Violet broke down immediately. She felt a lot of guilt over how she treated Margaux and remembered her words to her when she apologized to her:

 _"If you are sorry for what you've done in the past, apologize to those other folks you've wronged, too."_

After being comforted by Shermy, Violet walked over to where Charlie Brown and Frieda were standing. She finally said, "Charlie Brown, I want to apologize to you for how I treated you over the years. I don't know what possessed me to act like that towards you and some of the other kids. I know now that I was hurting you and making you feel bad when I should have been building you up. I just hope you can forgive me." Violet started bawling again. Shermy hugged her. Charlie Brown was in disbelief. Here was the girl, that wasn't Lucy, which caused him the most grief in his life thus far apologizing to him with tears in her eyes.

"Violet," said Charlie Brown, "I don't know what to say. I do forgive you. Apology accepted. But I'm curious. What brought this on all of the sudden?"

"I talked to Margaux before, you know," said Violet. "And I also apologized to her for how I treated her. And she told me that if I was truly sorry that I had to make peace with all of those people I made miserable, including you. And I want to make peace with you, Charlie Brown. I will never hurt you again."

"Well thank you, Violet," said Charlie Brown. "As I said, I accept your apology." And Charlie Brown and Violet hugged each other. Frieda and Shermy smiled. Something good actually came out of this tragedy.

Lastly, the three remaining Serpent Sisters would lay their roses on the casket. First it was Cobra, then Rattler, and finally Lucy with Rerun, who looked even more grief-stricken than his older sister. Then finally, Margaux's mother walked up and laid her rose on her daughter's casket, and hovered over it crying. Lucy walked up and comforted her, also shedding tears. Linus stepped up to the podium at the foot of the grave and began to say a few words.

"I only knew Margaux for a few weeks," he began. "But I knew how much she meant to my sister. After a certain incident we won't talk about here, Margaux was the one who reached out to my sister and became her friend when everyone else had pretty much turned their back on her. She made my sister happier than I've seen her in months. And sure, it may have been originally part of an initiation into a 'group', but they became closer. And to Margaux I want to say thank you for being in my sister's life. Thank you for being nice to me and my brother. And even though you can't fulfill your promise to help Rerun with his treehouse, your friends Cobra and Rattler promised they would do it in your place.

"Even though we all hurt from this tragedy, we must continue on. The world doesn't stop because something bad happens. I am reminded of Genesis 8:22 which reads:

'As long as the earth endures,

seedtime and harvest,

cold and heat,

summer and winter,

day and night

will never cease.'

"And that's what we need to do. Don't cease in living our lives. Endure and muddle through. I know this hurts right now, but it can get better. It WILL get better."

A little while later, Lucy was standing by herself after everyone else seemingly left. She stood at Margaux's grave not wanting to leave. Unbeknownst to her, someone else stood behind.

"Sorry about your friend, Lucy." She turned around to see that it was the person she needed to see at that moment.

"Schroeder!" she gasped. "You stayed?"

"Yeah, I guess I did," said Schroeder. "If you want to just talk, we can go to Ace's, or Joe's. If you just want a shoulder to cry on, I can provide that, as well."

Lucy couldn't believe it. All of the times she threw herself at Schroeder and he rebuffed her time and time again, now he was offering comfort in her time of need.

"I'd like that, Schroeder," she finally said. And they both took off. She laid her head on his shoulder, and he, for once, didn't shudder or pull away. He knew that this was what Lucy needed: a boy to offer her comfort after a big tragedy. She didn't know what the next day would bring, and she knew she would have to receive counseling after what happened. But with Schroeder by her side, for once, she knew eventually, she would be all right again.

 **THE END (almost)**

 **EPILOGUE NEXT!**

"It's So Hard to Say Goodbye to Yesterday" written by Christine Perren, Freddie Perren, and Christine Yarian

© Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC


	8. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE by Lucy**

Lucy here. You may be wondering what happened after the death of my best friend Margaux, aka Python. Well here's the situation right now. Anaconda is serving time in a juvenile detention center. Rumor has it that she tried to contact me to apologize. But there's a restraining order on her not to contact me or the other Serpents. Cobra and Rattler confessed to the vandalizing of Rattler's school. They both agreed not to pull me into this, as I only acted as a lookout instead of actually participating. They're currently cleaning up their spray paint and doing odd jobs around the school. Rattler thankfully didn't get expelled for her actions, but got plenty of detention to last a lifetime. They both still talk to me from time to time, and they are considering dissolving the Serpent Sisters. Tarantula was found "Not Guilty by Reason of Insanity" in her case and will spend much of her life in the Hennepin County Mental Ward. I actually feel sorry for her. The other Lizard Ladies have been rounded up and are currently waiting for their time in court. Black Widow and the rest of the Spiders are still running the streets on the rough side of town.

As far as the Homecoming Incident situation goes, I had made peace with Charlie Brown and happy to say that we are friends again. Though I still think he's too wishy-washy! But he's working on it, thankfully, with help from Frieda, of course. And I can be around Snoopy again, though he still drives me crazy from time to time. Speaking of Charlie Brown, he and Violet has maintained their truce! She kept her promise never to harass him or belittle him again. Will she keep that promise in the future? Only time will tell. Peppermint Patty and I are still on shaky ground, but we have been working on rebuilding our friendship. I'm hoping for the day that we can be good friends again. I know it was Heather and Marcie that put together that film showing my plot against Charlie Brown, and I'm not mad at them. On the contrary, I want to thank them for helping me become a better person, though my crabbiness won't disappear overnight. And I harbor no ill will towards either of them.

Linus and Eudora are still going strong, despite Sally's plotting to split them up. Hasn't she learned anything from what happened to me?! I just hope she doesn't take it too far. And me and Linus are back to being tight, although we still get on each other's nerves, whether it's my crabbiness, or him with his stupid blanket. I will find a way to have him give it up one day! And Rerun is doing okay. He's still sad about what happened to Margaux, but he's coming around. As for me, for once _I've_ been receiving the psychiatric help! Yeah, I've been going to counseling to deal with the death of Margaux. It will be a while but I will be okay, as well. And when I'm ready, I will remember Margaux's final words to me to "Remember the jewelry box" and open it to see her instructions. I have survived my Descent Into Darkness, and I promise I will Ascend Out Of My Darkness.

 **THE END OF THE "DESCENT INTO DARKNESS" STORY ARC**

 **NEXT EPISODE: "ASCENT OUT OF DARKNESS"**


End file.
